It is known in the art to provide a railing in which a plurality of aligned glass panels are mounted in a channel member and are the sole support for a handrail mounted on the upper end of the glass panels. Such a structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re 28,643 of Dec. 9, 1975 and reference may be had to the prior art listed in said patent. U.S. Pat. No. Ref. 28,643 discloses a mounting bracket having a channel which receives the bottoms of the glass panels which are bonded to the bracket by an adhesive. In the event that a glass panel is broken, this structure makes it impractical to reuse the mounting bracket due to the difficulty of removing the glass from the narrow and deep channel. Applicant has solved this problem by providing a reusable glass panel support having separate plates on opposite sides of the lower end of the glass panel which permits the separation from the glass panel of the adhesively secured plates easily since there is no channel from which the glass must be removed as in U.S. Pat. No. Ref.28,643. While U.S. Pat. No. Ref.28,643 also discloses a glass panel supported by members bolted to opposite sides of the bottom of the glass panel, this arrangement is for side mounting and is not suitable for mounting on an underlying supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. Ref.28,643 discloses a handrail secured to the top of a panel which comprises an inverted channel member and a cap fitted thereover. The inverted channel member and telescoping cap of this invention is of a simplified and more attractive design and employs a unique means for securing together adjacent inverted channel members.